


did it free the feelings in your spine?

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Backstory, Comment Fic, Dancing, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket has always been better at pretending she doesn't know the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did it free the feelings in your spine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



To dance. To learn, to adapt, to survive.

*

The knowledge doesn't come easily -- not for her and most certainly not for her parents. "She's just so _intense_ ," her mother says, whispering like wind through shutters. Her step-father, reddening, angry, slams a fist against the door jam.

Charlotte feels the whole house shake.

*

Her sister pulls a face at Charlotte's mood, ignoring her refusal to play along in their routine -- rather, playing them up in the face of it. She brushes Charlotte's wheat-colored hair across the pillow and smooths the blankets down, her hands seeming tiny, suddenly, against Charlotte's heart.

"Mom and Dad hate me," Charlotte says, knowing the truth like she understands science diagrams and figures. Knowing the truth like the pair of lips she's memorized, touched -- in that briefest of moment before the daylight became blinding.

*

"I'm going, too," her sister shouts, stepping in front of Charlotte and holding their bodies together by sheer force of will.

Her sister's father shouts and the windows rattle, and then they aren't around to hear it.

*

Sweet Pea doesn't take to dancing as easy, as lightning fast and fluid, as Rocket does. So when the bullets fall, she follows her sister's steps.


End file.
